Pieces of Me
by WhenTheyLie
Summary: When Allie's life is changed forever, will finding her lost family heal her heart? Will she ever truly become...an Addams? I'n not that good at summaries! Well enjoy my first story!
1. Where are you?

"You're dying." Two simple words and they had completely altered Allie's life forever. Just like that, her fate had been sealed, in only two words. A doctor, a complete stranger had told her that her life was over, and there was nothing else she could do about it. Not that she cared anymore. Actually, she was pretty happy all the medical treatments, the surgeries, the therapy, were over. What she _was_pissed at was that asshole of a doctor. He hadn't even been gentle about it. He was just blunt, 'You're dying." No 'It's going to be alright.' Or 'We'll keep trying'. Nope. There was none of that for her. All there was to say, was that it was all over. '_Ass__hat.__' __she __thought.__ '__Not __even __going __to __go __easy __on __me, __does __he __think __a __thirteen __year __old __can __handle __it? __Bastard.__' _The doctor had left and then some nurses came in. They were new; it was easy to see that. They were all bright and cheery eyed and blond, they looked like Nurse Barbie. "Hello Allie." said the first Barbie. "My names Marie and this is Jessica." Her expression then turned grave. "I'm so sorry about your condition; we're here to help you in anyway possible." The second blond, Jessica, then smiles and says, "Would you like us to get your parents for you?" Allie's once emotionless face, turned into a smile and laughed. "Unless you feel like digging 6 feet under, I don't think its necessary." she giggled. The nurse's faces fell and the happy girl act dropped. "O-oh..." stuttered Marie. "Do you have any other family?" Allie took a sudden interest in her sheets and replied, "I don't know…" She really didn't know. Her mother did have a brother, but they had a terrible fight years ago and she never took Allie to meet them. But, maybe…he could take care of her, at least till she died. But she didn't know what he looked like, let alone his name. It looks like she was going to have to rely on these two bimbos to help her. "I think I have an uncle." Allie finally got out, "Could you try to find him? Please? As my…last request?" Well if the nurses were upset before, this really got them crying. "Of course!" sobbed Jessica. Marie put her arm around her companion to steady her. "Come on Jess, we'll put this on the top of our list!" They stumble out the door crying and leave Allie alone. She sighs and lays back down in her hospital bed. '_Wooow. __I __thought __nurses __were __meant __to __be __prepared __for __the __worse. __God. __Now __what __to __do__…__hmm __I __know __maybe __I__'__ll __draw.__'_

Allie had been living at this hospital for almost 8 years now. She'd gotten use to be alone and doing nothing. She needed to do something to fill her hours with. So one day, she asked a social worker to get her sketch pad. From there on, she had filled every inch of it with her drawings. She had become famous for those drawings. She drew her mother, her father, and other patients. They were so realistic that many people had wanted to buy them. It was her little escape from the harsh reality that was her life. And most recently, she tried to imagine what her uncle looked like. But nothing came to her. She stared down at the blank piece of paper, it was sort of like her life. Empty and useless. '_You__'__re __going __to __die __Allie.__Your __life __is __over, __what __do you __have __to __show __for __it? __Nothing. __Worthless. __You__'__ve __got __only __a __little __while __left __to __live. __What __are __you __going __to __do?__' _Then a light bulb goes off in her head. She'll do what every dying person does. Make a bucket list.

She grabbed her plain pencil and wrote: **Things ****to ****Do B****efore ****I ****Die **at the top. And the she wrote:

1)**Meet ****my ****Uncle ****and ****other ****family ****members**

2) **Have ****my ****first ****kiss**

**3) Sing in front of large crowd.**

**4) Use a guillotine.**

**5) Learn how to garden.**

**6) Shoot off fireworks**

**7) Learn how to Tango**

**8) Read Dracula**

**9) Draw a picture of my whole family**

**10) Get to age 14**

**11) Fence.**

**12) Go see Wicked**

**13) Know what it's like to be loved.**

It was an odd list, but for Allie, it was the perfect list. These were the only 13 things she wanted to do before it was all over. And she intended to do it all. One way or another. "Allie-dear!" screeched a peppy voice. It was Marie, glowing from excitement. "I found your uncle!" Allie's head shot up. Was it true? Had she finally found the only family she had left? Marie skipped over to her and handed her a folder of papers. "His name is Gomez Addams and he lives right here in the city!" Allie smiled slightly at that. Addams. Allie Addams. It fit her well. "Can I meet him?" she pleaded with the nurse. She just had to. Before it was all over, she needed to meet this man at least once. Marie smiled, " Of course you can! In fact you can tomorrow. How does that sound?" Allie's eyes filled with tears as she said, "Nothing would make me happier."

'_Today__'__s __the __day__'_, Allie thought to herself. _'__Maybe __all __my __dreams __will __come __true.__' _She looked herself over in the mirror one last time. She had wanted to look nice today. She had outfitted herself in a pair of grey jeans and her favorite T-shirt. It was black with a pink rose going down the right side. She had also put on her lacy, grey, fluttery vest, and her black boots that laced half way up the calf. She had brushed out her wild brown hair till it was smooth and silky and tied it up in a purple ribbon. With one final glance at herself she realized she almost forgot the most important thing. Her, well her mother's necklace. It was the last thing her mother had given her before she died. It was nothing fancy, just a simple gold chain. The only thing that made it really special, was the small inscription written on the clasp. It was her mother's name. '_Lucrecia __A.__'__._This was the proof she was going to hand over to Mr. Addams. Nurse Jessica poked her head in doorframe. "Ready Allie?" she asked with a smile. Allie turned and mustered up a smile. "Ready as I'll ever be." she said.

The drive over to the Addams residence only took 30 minuets. Allie had been given limited information on her relatives, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The Addams house was a huge Victorian Mansion, and had a huge cemetery next to it. '_They __have __to __be __rich!__' _Allie thought. When they pulled up to he front of the house, Marie set it in park and Jessica helped her out of the car.

"Here we go." Marie mumbled under her breath. The trio walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The door slowly opened and they looked up to see…nothing. Then they all looked down to see a little girl in a black buttoned up dress and long braids stare back at them. "Hello." said the girl in a toneless voice. "I'm Wednesday Addams. Who are you?" Jessica smiled and knelt down. "I'm Jessica and the other Nurse is Marie, we're from St. Vincent's hospital. And this is Allie. Is your mother and father home?" Wednesday nodded and said, "Please come in." and gestured them inside.

"HOLY MOLY!" screamed both nurses at the same time. The Addams living room was a sight to be seen. There was a harpsichord in the corner of the room, and a swordfish with a leg sticking out of its mouth. On the other side, there was an 8foot tall polar bear, and a bear rug. There were 2 staircases that came out of the second flour that came together, and entered the living room. There were portraits of the oddest things hung all over the room. A woman with a beard and mustache, a giraffe in a suit, a wide eyed Union general. There was a 2 headed turtle, an old ticker tape, and an old wicker chair placed around the room.

"Wednesday? Who's that you've brought with you?" said a soft, silky voice. They look up to see a young woman standing on the top of the steps, wearing a tight black dress with long sleeves ripped up at the ends. She had long black hair that flowed past her shoulders and piercing, bright blue eyes. She glided down the stairs to meet them and smiled. Wednesday whispered, "Mommy these are nurses Marie and Jessica and that," she pointed to the teenager, ", is Allie." "Hello there," said the woman, "I'm Morticia Addams, and you've already meet my daughter Wednesday." Allie smiled and said, "It's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Addams. Forgive the intrusion, but we do have a pressing matter to talk to Mr. Gomez Addams about." Morticia's eyes went a bit bigger with that, but she easily crossed her arms and smiled. "Oh yes of course, but this is no trouble at all! He's in the library right now. Our butler can show you where." Allie's eyes went wide at that. _'__A __butler? __Library? __I __was __right __they__'__re __rich!__' _she thought. –

Morticia strode over to a noose hanging down from the ceiling and gave it a yank. A deafening 'BONG' sounds throughout the house. The nurses cling to each other for support while Allie falters a bit. But Morticia and Wednesday remain unflinching, not even moving an inch. "That's y-your bell?" Jessica squeaks. Morticia's lips curl into a smile. "Thank you, Gomez is very found of it." Allie grinned, "Nice!" "You rang?", a hoarse voice questioned. The three girls jumped and turned to find a giant, Frankenstein of a man looming over them. When the girls failed to respond, Morticia answered for them. "Yes Lurch, please bring our guests to see Mr. Addams." The butlers, Lurch groaned in response, "Yes, Mrs. Addams." And to the girls he grumbled, "Follow me." Scared, the girls obeyed.

The towering butler led them to large double doors. He slowly opened them and proclaimed in his moaning bass voice, "Mr. Addams", and then slinked away. The trio entered the room to find a man playing with a model train set. He stood eager by the control switch watching the trains' dash by with interest. He looked up and his face immediately broke out in a smile. He strode over them, and offered his hand to shake. "How do you do? I'm Gomez Addams." Allie's mouth opened slightly in shock. '_He__'__s __real.__He__'__s __really __real.__' _The nurses were introducing themselves, but all she heard was a feint buzzing noise. Shutting out everything else, she just took him all in. He had dark brown hair, much darker than her own, and a dark mustache to match. With his dark blue pinstripe suite, he looked like a gangster out of an old 1920s movie. But it was the eyes that hypnotized her. They were that warm chocolate color, with a sinister spark in them. But they were an exact replica of her mothers. "I-I'm A-Alli-ie." She finally stuttered. Gomez gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Allie," then the glint in his eyes brightened. "Would you like to help me with something?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Um...sure," she said uncertainly. "What do I need to do?" He grinned and replied, "Would you like to help me blow up the trains?" Marie looked horrified at the thought. "You _want_ to blow them up?" "Of course," Gomez stated like it was obvious. "Why else would a grown man play with trains?" Marie shut up after that. He gestured Allie closer and she complied happily. "Alright," he said handing her the dynamite plunger. "When the two trains meet at the bridge, WHAM! Got it?" She nodded enthusiastically as he started up the trains again. The two locomotives sped down the tracks, barrowing down at each other. Seconds before the most certain collision, Allie slammed down on the plunger, blowing both the trains and bridge sky high. "Beautiful," mused Gomez. "You're a great train wreaker." She blushed. "Thanks." He withdrew a thin cigar from his breast pocket, brought it to his mouth and let out a small puff of smoke. "So, what can I do for you three?"

For a moment, there was an awkward silence filling the room. "Um…well you see…," Marie began, but she was quickly interrupted by Jessica. "You folks signed up for this 'sponsor a patient' thing at St. Vincent's where you take care of someone who's sick for a day and you've got Allie. The other two girls shot her an irritated look. '_Like __he__'__d __ever __believe __that__' _Allie thought. But, his smile just grew larger. "Capital idea! We'd be happy to watch Allie for the day." "Really?" exclaimed Jessica. "Well I guess we'll leave you to it. Just call the hospital if you need anything." And on that note the nurses scampered out the door. Gomez turned to Allie and held out his hand. "Now that that's settled, would you like to meet the rest of the family?" She smiled and took his outstretched hand. "I would love to."


	2. A Short Introduction

As usual, I don't own anything but Allie and other OC's and the plot…even thought I REALLY wanna own it :(

* * *

><p>He led her back into the living room, his hand warm in her chilly one. The once empty room was now full of life. She saw Mrs. Addams sitting in a wicker chair, knitting away at a sweater with three arms, and Wednesday adjusting the dress on a headless doll. She even saw Lurch, dusting some urns on the fireplace. But there were others who were within the room as well. An old lady, in a decrepit skirt and shawl, was sitting on a chaise lounge mixing two vials of smoking liquid. And a bald man, with dark circles around his eyes, was trying to shake debris off his long black coat. Last of all, there was a young boy, a bit on the pudgy side, with auburn-blond hair playing with a spider. He had on a black and white striped shirt and black shorts. He looked up when he saw them enter the room.<p>

"Who's that father?" he inquired. That caused Gomez to clear his throat, making all of the room turn and look. "This," Gomez proclaimed with a smile. "Is Allie, she is going to stay with us for a day. She's a patient of St. Vincent's." Wednesday's head shot up. "Does that mean you're sick Allie?" Morticia shot her daughter a look that silenced her. "Wednesday we do not ask guests questions like that!" But she turned to Allie with her eyes full of curiosity. "Are you sick?" _'__Crap __what __do __I __say? I can't__just __go __and __say __that __I__'__m __dying! __Damn__it!__' _"Um, well not seriously sick." Allie whispered. Gomez saw that she was uneasy, so he gave her hand a squeeze. "It's alright we don't need to know any details." She gave him a grateful look.

The boy placed down his spider and marched over toward them. "I'm Pugsley!" The bald man and old lady quickly followed him. "I'm Fester! And this is Grandmama." The old woman grunted a greeting before hobbling back to her experiment. "And don't forget Thing!" Fester pointed to a box on a side table next to Morticia. The box creaked open slowly, and a right hand popped out and gave Allie a wave. Her eyes got wide, "That may be the single greatest thing I've ever seen in my whole life!" Thing gave her a thumbs up before disappearing back into his box. "And this is my lovely wife Morticia." Gomez said giving a grand gesture to Mrs. Addams. "We've meet." Morticia said with a smile. "And lastly there's little Wednesday." Gomez said. Wednesday stuck out her tongue "I'm not that little!" she pouted. Gomez laughed and quickly offered his apologizes to his daughter.

"Gomez darling, shouldn't we show her around the house a bit?" Morticia inquired. Gomez blinked a few times, "Oh of course, of course! How wonderful of you to think of it Querida." flashing her, an adoring smile. Wednesday's hand shot up. "Ooo! Ooo! I'll do it!" "Alright so Wednesday will be our tour guide." Gomez confirmed.

"Allie, want to see my room?" Wednesday's eyes shimmered with hope. Allie gave her a smile. "Sure Wednesday." Wednesday jumped up and took Allie's other hand. Gomez let go and chuckled. "Remember paloma, she's a guest." Wednesday gave a "Yes father." and led Allie up the stairs.

Gomez turned to his wife and asked, "Tish, did she look familiar to you?" Morticia frowned. "You know darling, I was going to say the exact same thing. It's like I know her, but at the same time I don't. It's actually starting to get on my nerves." "Ya know, it's starting to creep me out. I _know _her I swear!"Fester agreed. Lurch moaned in agreement. Gomez bit his lip. "I need to get to the bottom of this." He looked over at his son and an idea suddenly came to him. "Pugsley, would you help us with something?"

* * *

><p>OH MY ADDAMS IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE WRITTEN FOR THIS! I hope you all can forgive me, but school, friends…well life in general had been hectic.<p>

Allie: That's no excuse to leave me!

Me: I didn't exactly leave you…

Allie: But you've have time to written other stories.

Me: I'm sorry! I'll post more tonight alright!

Allie: Fine!

Me: Well forgive the extreme shortness of this chapter! MORE TO COME!


End file.
